callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission: Matmata/Transcript
Cutscene Man: 'By controlling North Africa, the Axis Powers would have a better chance of holding the Mediterranean, now the epicenter of the war. Unfortunately for Italian dictator Benito Mussolini, his army is ill-prepared to withstand the British forces in the region. Hitler, fearful that more losses in Africa would jeopardize his efforts on the Russian front, sends General Rommel and his Afrika Korps to clean up the mess. By 1942, the Allies decide that the best way to break the Axis powers back is to create another front, and Operation Torch is born of British and American troops. A well supported coordinated push through enemy lines, depleting and destroying fuel, food, and equipment would mean the eventual fall of the Third Reich in Africa, weakening Axis aggression throughout the world. All goes as planned, and by January 1943, British General Montgomery's 8th Army has Rommel and his troops on the run, scrambling to make their valiant last stand at the Mareth line. ''The scene changes. '''Carlyle: My wife finally wrote, saying "Edward Carlyle, just ask to do something else." So I did. It turns out having a background in teaching chemistry can get you out of having a desk job pretty quick if you have a mind to it. I knew nothing of Popski's Private Army or its ties to the desert rats until I was in training. This sabotage platoon's philosophy is lightning fast strikes and massive explosions deep behind enemy lines. It's gratifying to know that every time we light up a fuel depot or munitions dump, we're stalling Rommel's tanks and helping those poor blighters on the front lines. It may not be fighting fair, but the Germans have hardly fought fair in Europe, so to hell with them. My assignments are highly confidential, so as far as the wife knows, I'm still sitting in a desk, but for some strange reason, I've stopped complaining. Gameplay Carlyle 22, 1943 Tunisia Bob Starkey speaks to his soldiers about the mission. Starkey: Listen up, chaps. The Jerries have a cozy little setup in this village here. Our job is to break as much equipment as possible and then dash out before they even know what hit them. Troop B will drive the jeeps behind the Germans and pepper them with machine gun fire. I'll lead Troop A through town to knock out their communications and burn up their petrol reserves. Carlyle, you're the man with the demolitions. We'll cover you while you set the timed C4 charges. We'll have to get in and out before everything becomes all spotlights, sirens, and rifles firing. Cock your guns, wet your sights, and ride on. Let's go! Troops A and B move out. Troop A moves up to the outside of the village. Starkey: Attack! They fight their way into the village and take out the 3 machine gunners. More Germans move into the village. Starkey: 'Bloody hell! Trouble! ''A German panzer drives away from the fight. 'Starkey: '''Carlyle, use your sticky bombs on that Panzer! ''Carlyle desroys the panzer with sticky bombs. Troop A moves up and clears a house. German HQ attempts to contact the dead Germans via radio. '''German Headquarters: (in German) Communications post one, what is your status? 'Starkey: '(in German) We were just hunting some rabbits for dinner. (in English) Get ready, Carlyle. Jerry Locke opens the back door. 'Locke: '''These wires must lead to their communications post. ''The troop moves up a hill. 'Locke: '''Grenade! ''They continue to move up the hill and encounter German resistance. 'Locke: '''Alright, let's secure the area! ''They clear a building of enemy soldiers. 'Locke: '''All clear! '''Starkey: '''Set a charge on that antenna. ''Carlyle sets a charge on the antenna. 'Starkey: '''Ding dong! ''An MG from a fortress begins firing on the troop. 'Starkey: '''That fortress is trouble. We're gonna have to clear it out. Move forward! ''They move up and enter the area near the fortress. 'Locke: '''Secure the area! ''The fortress is cleared. 'Locke: '''All clear! '''Starkey: '''We've got to keep the men covered so they can move forward. Take that machine gun and throw some lead back at those Jerries! ''Carlyle gets on a machine gun overlooking a gate and fires on German soldiers. Eventually, the gate opens to allow a truck to escape. 'Starkey: '''Move forward! ''The troop enters through the gate. 'Locke: '''Secure the area! ''They secure the area. 'Locke: '''All clear! ''Carlyle sets a C4 charge on the main generator. The level ends.